Date Night
by EdwardElricx101
Summary: Everyone gets lonely on Friday nights. Well, on this particular Friday night, many members of the Soul Society, even those in the human world, decide to go on dates with the people they like. Gin x Rangiku, Toshiro x Rangiku (implied), Aizen x Momo, Yoruichi x Kisuke, Shinji x Hiyori, Ichigo x Orihime, Renji x Rukia, Shunsui x Nanao, Ichigo x Rukia (implied).


**Date Night**

Toshiro snapped his pencil in two.

"You're doing WHAT now?"

His lieutenant chuckled, her full boobs barely visible from underneath her soul reaper uniform.

"You heard me! I'm going on a date with Gin!"

"He… _invited_ you on a _date_!?"

"Yeah! What, is there a problem, Captain?"

He slouched in his desk, his white uniform drooping with darkness. It was getting late, and he was getting sick and tired of working so hard. Why did Matsumoto always have to leave when the work was piling up at an unreasonable rate? Sometimes, deep down, he disliked Matsumoto for turning a blind eye to the stacks of unfinished paperwork that clouded her desk.

"No, there's no problem. It's not like you'd do your work before tonight, anyway."

"What was that, Captain?"

She was always going out on dates with men, but for some odd reason, she was acting different this time. Toshiro knew something special was going on between her and Gin, and it made him nervous. Ever since the Ryoka invaded, that man was acting very suspicious, to the point of it being obvious that he would betray them. He was worried for Matsumoto, even though he didn't want to show it.

"Uhm… Matsumoto… stay safe, alright?"

"Of course, Captain! Why wouldn't I be safe? Gin is my childhood friend, he'll treat me well."

Swallowing his spit dry, Toshiro clenched the edge of his desk and looked away as Matsumoto casually dressed up in his office. She did this often before Friday night dates, almost as if she wanted to show off her hot body in front of him. Didn't she know that he was a kid, and that he wasn't into such things? Blushing, he crossed his arms and waved his hand toward the door.

"Are you done yet!? I thought you said you needed to leave for this date SOON?"

"Yeah, I'm changed now. Wish me luck, Captain!"

"Whatever. And if you get too drunk, don't come in tomorrow, alright? I don't want you bothering me while I work!"

And in an instant, the girl with orange hair disappeared into the night. Toshiro began to sweat at the edge of his forehead, anticipating a messenger butterfly to fly into his office and inform him of his lieutenant's death at any moment. He hoped that Matsumoto would play it safe and not drink too much, and leave if Gin ever made her uncomfortable. He was a shady guy, that captain Ichimaru, and it was a dark, dark night. As he glanced out the window, watching as Matsumoto's curvy body image disappeared behind a nearby building, he wondered if it was even safe to walk home.

"Whatever," he muttered, grabbing a new pencil from the inside of his desk. "Back to work."

"Gin?"

"Yes, Matsumoto?"

"Why did you let those Ryoka get away?"

He sighed, shifting his frail body away from hers. His light skin reflected the light of the moon, which sat above them from the light of his bedroom. Instead of being a gentleman and walking Matsumoto home, he offered to take her to his room, and she excitedly said yes. She longed to sleep with the man she loved ever since she was a child.

"What do you mean, let them get away? Gidambo fell over and the wall fell between us, I didn't let them get away, Matsumoto."

"But you could have killed them, and then all of these problems regarding the Ryoka would be nothing but old news by now!"

"Maybe they weren't strong enough to worry about. Matsumoto, please don't stress out about such things. Do not worry, they will be taken care of in due time."

His sinister smile filled up her widened eyes as he kissed her softly under the light of the moon. She pulled him in closer, excited about the idea of sleeping in his room. At that moment, when his nose touched hers, she felt a chill fly up her spine. He knew something she didn't, and it was bothering her, but she hid her feelings deep inside.

They held each other close. Many minutes passed them by. The moon continued to rise just outside their window. Gin fell asleep, and his breathing slowed down. The white bed sheets danced as the wind from the half open window brushed past their exposed legs.

"Gin…" She muttered to herself, petting his pretty silver hair with her long, thin fingers. "…what are you hiding from me?"

On that same night, Hinamori passed by Aizen's chambers. As per usual, he was writing in calligraphy underneath the dim lamp light, barely moving an inch from his poised position when his brush elegantly scraped across the page. She blushed at the idea of what she was about to ask, but instead of thinking about it too much, she puffed out her chest, shut her eyes, and calmly knocked on his door. If she didn't try, then she'd never know if he'd say yes!

"Uhm… Captain Aizen?"

"Oh, is that you, Momo?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

A pause ensued on the other end, and right as it did, the image of a tall shadow cast itself near the other end of the door. It immediately opened, revealing Aizen's image.

"Of course you can, Momo. You can tell me anything."

"Uhm…" She muttered, trying to hold eye contact with her Captain. "…I was wondering if you'd like to get some tea with me in the nearby district, I mean… if you're done with work, and all…"

She was completely unsure of what he'd say, or if he'd be willing to put aside his work to spend an hour of his time with her. He always seemed preoccupied with things, important things, and she didn't like disturbing him.

"Of course, do you have a place in mind?"

Hinamori nearly stumbled off the balcony, baffled by his response. He said yes!

"Uhm…" She brushed the sweat off of her forehead, and then calmly placed her hands on her sides. "…yeah, there's this little place called Yuma's Eatery down the block, I thought it would be a perfect place for tea. Captain Yamamoto says it's great!"

"Alright, if the head captain really thinks it's good then it has to be good." Aizen responded with a smile, placing a kind hand on Momo's shoulder as he shut off the lights in his room. "Let's go, lead the way."

"O-ok!"

She accepted his hand and interlocked hers with his, blushing profusely as the skin to skin contact sent tingles across her entire body. The bright white moon up above watched the two soul reapers as they descended the nearby steps to the road below, passing by other groups of soul reapers heading home from work after a long, busy day. Some of them were heading in the same direction, and some of them were heading back to the barracks, obviously ready to crash and sleep for the rest of the night. Either way, Momo didn't notice anyone in that huge crowd that surrounded them as they headed over to Yuma's Eatery. She was too fixated on the beautiful curly hair of her captain, and the grip of his hand in hers. It was too good to be true. Everything was turning out perfectly.

"Hey! Is that you, Hinamori?"

Shunsui yelled from across the eatery, completely hammered from his last sake drink. Nanao, his date for the night, scowled at his behavior, even though she was slightly drunk herself. All she could think about was the fact that her captain would be scolding her the next day for going out with another guy, even though they weren't even dating in the first place. What a bother.

"And Captain Aizen!? Wow, nice seeing you two here too, haha, I'm out on a date with guess who?"

"Oh, shut up, Shunsui! You're just lucky I didn't turn you down!"

"Soo what, are you saying you said yes because you were lonely or something? Or did you have a fight with your captain last night?"

"Oh shut up and just sit down! I'm sick and tired of your griping!"

Momo chuckled uncomfortably as the two vice captains argued nearby, tossing sake all over the table and smashing their fists across it. Aizen didn't even seem to recognize them.

"How are you enjoying the tea, Momo? Is it as good as you expected?"

She nodded enthusiastically, her eyes revealing the baggage of exhaust she'd picked up over the last couple of weeks of work. Ever since the Ryoka invaded, she had little to no rest at all. Aizen seemed concerned for her well-being, and it made her happy to see that he cared so much.

"Yes, Captain. It's really good! Jasmine is my favorite tea, as you know."

"As is mine."

He grinned mysteriously as he shut is eyes before taking a large sip of his steaming hot cup of tea. She chuckled as Shunsui got slapped by Nanao for being rude. She then proceeded to drag out her date from the sight of the public, since she was so embarrassed to be around him while he was drunk. Aizen ignored their silly behavior and continued to place a warm hand against Momo's distracted cheeks. She blushed as he made close eye contact with her.

"You look exhausted, Momo. You should get some sleep right away when we get back to the 5th Squad barracks."

"I-I do!?"

"It's not a bad thing. I'm afraid you've been preoccupied with too much work; it's been piling up since the Ryoka invaded. Am I wrong?"

"N-no, you're right. I'll get some sleep as soon as possible."

"Good, I wouldn't want you to get sick, Momo."

His low, seductive voice sent tingles across her body. She didn't know how to control herself.

"Umm, ok…" She quickly changed the subject. "So how have things been going for you, Captain? With all the work building up, and all?"

"Oh, splendid, Momo." He muttered quietly, almost suspiciously, after the waitress refilled his cup of jasmine tea. He grinned sinisterly as he placed the warm, steamy edge of the green cup to his lips. "Just splendid."

Renji, who was recently injured in a battle with Ichigo, laughed as Rukia nearly toppled over the boat. She was not a very good paddler, and since the boat was tiny, any small disruption in paddling could send them toppling over. He didn't want to embarrass her, but she was doing a terrible job paddling back to shore. It was already dark, and their lease time on the boat was up. They needed to get home.

"Wow Rukia, your sailing skills suck, just like your fighting skills!"

"Oh shut up Renji! You know, I could have always turned down your offer to go sailing if I wanted to!"

"Then why didn't you, huh? Did you just want to do something with a friend on a lonely Friday evening?"

"N-no!" She blushed as she faced the other way, toward her brother's nearby mansion. It really was getting dark, and when she looked at her watch, it was almost time for her to get home. "Renji, why did you rescue me?"

"What do you mean, 'why?' I just had to. I mean, after Ichigo defeated me, I realized how ridiculous I was being, allowing the Soul Society to execute my best friend. So while the guards were sleeping, I snuck out and stole you from the prison."

"You know they'll catch you, right?"

"I don't care if they do or if they don't, I just need to protect you; even if it's for a short time, Rukia, I need to keep you safe, because I love you."

She gasped in pure shock, and as he leaned in to kiss her, she closed her eyes and allowed his lips to fill hers. At that moment, she dropped the oar, and it fell into the lake, sinking towards the bottom. Renji chuckled midway through their kiss, and once she realized why he was chuckling, she shoved him hard, causing him to fall into the river. He screamed and swore as he tried to grab onto the boat's side, but she didn't give him a hand; instead, she burst out laughing and watched him struggle against the moon's light that reflected across the water. The bands covering his injuries slowly fell off into the water, and he struggled to lift them all up and toss them into the boat. The darkness made it difficult for him to catch them all.

Rukia was still wearing her prisoner's garb, but she didn't care. She wouldn't share dry clothes with him, once he got back on the boat. He needed to learn a lesson for being so ignorant, she thought. And so honest.

Yoruichi walked arm in arm with Kisuke after they went to see a rescreening of the classic horror film The Wolf Man. She didn't think the movie was scary at all; in fact, she thought most of it was unrealistic and dumb. Kisuke was more of a horror film kind of guy, and he especially liked the ones that included mad scientists or screw ups in laboratories.

"What, would you have rather seen Mean Girls, or something along those lines?"

"No, it wasn't the movie genre, it was just the movie. I didn't think it was all that great. Just like Alien, the one we saw last week? It was just… I don't know… terrible."

Kisuke looked taken aback at her words.

"Well, if you don't like the classics then you're probably not a fan of the genre, Yoruichi."

"Yeah, maybe. The only horror movie that I sincerely liked was The Exorcist, and even that one wasn't that great."

"Look, we'll just see a romance next time, alright?"

Kisuke was just getting sick of her trashing on his favorite films. He was so excited to see the movie with her, and the last thing he expected was for her to trash on this one like she did to Alien on their last date. He was done trying to please her; on their next date, he decided they'd go out for dinner instead.

"Want to take a cab home instead of using our flash step?"

"Why bother, Kisuke? It costs money-"

"But I wouldn't want you wasting your efforts getting home. That way, we can cuddle and hold hands a bit more before we drink together…"

She sighed, cocking her shoulder confidently to the right as she turned away from the older man.

"Oh, you really know how to spoil me, Kisuke! Ok, let's take a cab."

Kisuke was a much kinder lover than she thought he'd be. He always looked out for her well-being, and treated her like his equal. She really liked that. Especially after her last boyfriend treated her like shit, she knew she deserved better. Kisuke was better.

"Alright, get in." He gestured for her to enter the yellow cab first, and as he did, she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're a kind man, Kisuke."

She whispered in his ear seductively, and winked as she entered the car, her pretty flower dress swaying in the breeze. At that moment, Kisuke knew what he wanted more than anything in the world, and it was for her to marry him. If she said yes, then he'd be the happiest man alive.

"Hiyori, cut it out!"

"But I thought this was the way you wanted it, Shinji!"

They were both organizing each other's rooms, just for the fun of it. Until things became messy, since Hiyori was always picky with where her things went.

"Wow, you really don't know how to listen to directions, do you!?"

"Stop getting so pissed off, you didn't even tell me where you wanted this bookshelf! I just guessed you wanted it here because there's more space in this corner than anywhere else!"

"Well, you thought wrong, dickhead!"

He scowled, because he knew where this was going. After every fight they had, it always ended up with some sort of make-out session, and it always happened on his bed. She hated to mess up her side of the room.

"Whatever, Hiyori, just whatever!"

At that moment, as his back turned away from hers, she shut her eyes and blushed, thinking about what she knew would happen next. Even though their rooms weren't fully finished, she knew what she wanted, and she was positive she knew what he wanted, too. Things were about to get dirty. Hopefully, the other vizards wouldn't drop by anytime soon.

"Hey, Shinji, do you wanna?"

"Yes!"

He sighed, rushing over to her side and lifting her up, this time dragging her over to her side of the room. At that moment, she started to thrash as he began kissing her neck seductively.

"Wait, Shinji, why aren't we on your bed this time!?"

"Because it's time for a change, Hiyori. Tonight, I'm in charge, not you!"

"Hey, not fair! I wanna be on top! Let me go!"

He chuckled, kissing her again across the neck, and at that moment, she blushed profusely. She let all of her anger go in an instant, and as Shinji began unbuttoning his shirt, and Hiyori kicked off her shoes, the sound of a doorbell echoed across the hall. Kensei was back with the groceries, and the other vizards were probably following him close behind. Soon enough, the rest of their group would hear Hiyori's squeals of pleasure, and trouble would ensue.

Ichigo was a busy man, but he was also extremely lazy when it came to women. He knew Rukia liked him; ever since they began rooming together, she gave off this strangely inviting vibe that no other woman had ever given off before, and it made him a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't that he didn't return her feelings- in fact, he really did like her- it was more like he didn't feel ready for what he knew she wanted. She seemed like a tough, sensual kind of lover, and he was looking for a different type of girl.

In fact, Orihime exactly matched his ideal version of the perfect lover.

He blushed when he awoke from a dream about Orihime showing him her breasts and inviting him over to her house. Instead of freaking out about Rukia being kidnapped, he continued to daydream about his time with Orihime, and what he would ask of her when he got back. The last thing he wanted to do was die in the Soul Society, without telling Orihime his feelings.

He was positive she liked him back.

But what if she didn't?

Sighing to himself, he trudged past Hanataro and Ganju, who were soundly sleeping in the underground slums of Soul Society, and crouched behind a tiny wall close to one of the exits. Placing his sweaty hands to his face, he reflected on how hot the dream made him, and how much he worried about Orihime on a daily basis. Maybe he did care about her more than Rukia; Rukia was the one in danger, and he still thought about Orihime more, even though he was on a mission to save Rukia.

"Orihime…" he muttered, staring up at the walls, his injuries from his past battle with Renji slowly healing. "…I will be back for you. I promise."


End file.
